Stuttering, Kiss Me Again
by iamkellylouise
Summary: A sort of songfic. Alex finds a way to win Addison over. Set after 3x12. Pure Addex fluff!


**A/N: Oh my cheesy Addex heart. It apologizes for this. Based on the song Stuttering, Kiss Me Again by Ben's Brother. It's the cutest song EVER! And I seriously recommend that you listen to it!**

**And I **_**know**_** I promised an update on 'A Lot Can Happen In The City' for yesterday but I'm adding in an extra chapter before the original Chapter 3 so it's taking a little longer!**

**Anyway. I'm rambling again.**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Joe, can I get a beer?" Alex said walking up to the bar "Hey" he said nodding at Addison.

"Hey" she nodded, the awkwardness of their kiss -or rather the humiliation of the supply closet- was almost gone.

"Um, how's the Jones baby doing?" Alex asked sliding onto the stool next to her.

"Really good, should be out of there by tomorrow I think" she smiled "Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I worked hard on that kid, just making sure nobody screwed up my good work" he smiled.

"Right" she laughed "Face it Karev, you miss 'the gynae squad'"

"I miss a lot of things" he smirked taking a sip of his beer.

"Sorry to interrupt but Alex, I need a favor" Joe said leaning against the bar.

"Sure" Alex smiled "What's up?"

"I had a guy coming in tonight to do a few songs and he's got the flu so, if you would?"

"No" Alex said firmly "No way"

"Oh come on Alex, I'll clear your bar tab, just one song, you've done it before"

"I was drunk and it was karaoke, I fell over!"

"It was good until that point, redeem yourself"

"You sing?" Addison asked with another raised eyebrow.

"He does _and _he plays guitar" said Joe.

"Y'know, I've always had a thing for musicians" Addison said silently cursing herself for flirting.

"It's really busy in here" Alex said looking around "Everyone I know is here!"

"I'll let you scrub in on all my surgeries for a week" said Addison.

"Make it 2 and I'll do it" he smirked.

"Done" she smiled "Now get your ass over there"

Alex groaned, he took another swig of his beer before walking over to the small stage, he set sat behind the already set up microphone and grabbed the guitar, Joe walked over and got everyones attention.

"Ok everyone, we have a very special treat for you tonight"

"And for tonight only" said Alex.

"I'd like you to put your hands together for Dr Alex Karev"

"What is he doing?" Izzie muttered to Meredith from across the bar.

"No idea"

"Did you know he could play?" asked Izzie.

"Evil Spawn is full of surprises" said Cristina.

"Ok" Alex started "This is, this is for someone very special, someone who I recently lied too about something because I was too scared to admit what I really felt, so, yeah" he stuttered, he cleared his throat before he began to strum.

_It's been it's been it's been it's been_

_Su-su-su-such a long time long time long time_

_Since anybody's touch me touch me touch me_

_The way that you touch me_

_So if I stutter stutter stutter_

_And I feel so so so unsexy_

_So maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut_

_At least until you kiss me_

"Oh my god" Izzie gasped.

"What?!" Cristina and Meredith said snapping their eyes to her.

"Look at who he's looking at"

They all followed his eyes over to the bar where Addison sat on a bar stool one leg crossed over the other, a Martini glass in her hand staring straight back at Alex with curious eyes.

"Oh my god" they muttered.

_So kiss me again_

_Cause only only you can stop this st-st-st-stuttering_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering_

_Woah, yeyeyeyeyeyea, oh_

_I know, I know it's so, it's so-so-so-so-so symbolic of everything_

_Everything that's wrong with me and you, so tell me what I'm 'spose to do_

_Oh, it's been ages, since we've been really honest _

_But I can make cha-cha-cha-changes if you really want this_

"You get that he's singing about you right" Joe said leaning over the bar next to Addison.

"Yeah, I'm beginning too" Addison smirked.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I think you should do what he's telling you too" Callie said walking into the conversation.

"You think?" asked Addison.

"What have you got to lose?" Callie shrugged.

_So kiss me again_

_Cause only you can stop this st-st-st-stuttering_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering_

_Woah, yeyeyeyeyeyea, oh_

_Kiss me again_

_Cause only you can stop this st-st-st-stutterin_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering_

As Alex put the guitar down Addison gulped back the rest of her drink, she slammed the glass onto the bar, slipped off the stool and walked straight over to him as he met her in the middle of the room.

"Don't you _ever _lie to me again" she said before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hard on the lips.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" he grinned.

"I'll have a Martini please, I'm just gonna go, freshen up" she said kissing him quickly on the lips before walking off to the bathroom, Callie following quickly behind.

"Joe, Martini and a beer" Alex said sliding onto one of the stools.

"Smooth dude" Joe smirked.

"Worked didn't it" Alex smirked back "Don't think I'm ever going to be doing that again though"

"Whatever you say Alex" Joe laughed.

Alex laughed and took a sip of his beer, he snapped his head around when he heard a firm cough from behind him "Oh hey" he smiled to Meredith, Izzie and Cristina.

"Care to explain?" Meredith smirked.

"I think it's pretty obvious" Cristina snorted.

"So, you and Dr Montgomery, seriously?!" said Izzie.

"Yes Stevens, Seriously" Addison smiled pushing through them to get to the bar stool next to Alex "Was there something else?"

"Um, no, uh, we were just, leaving" Meredith stuttered pulling Cristina and Izzie away by the arms.

"That was fun" Addison smirked.

"I have nosy friends" he shrugged.

"So, your interested"

"I'm interested" he laughed.

"Care to tell me why you said you weren't?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"When someone avoids you for a week it kinda puts a downer on the best kiss of your life"

"The best kiss of your life?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, the best" he grinned "I could show you, what made it the best"

"Oh?"

"Yeah" he smiled softly, he took the drink from her hand and placed it on the bar, he took her hand and brought it to his face "You put your hand here like this" he whispered "And then as we got this close" he said leaning in so their lips almost touched "You brought the other one here" he said guiding her other hand just below his ear.

"And then what did I do?" she whispered.

"This" he said kissing her softly, and it was as if they had copied the entire kiss, the way she moved her thumbs against his cheeks, the slight grip she had on his neck, the way she pulled away, leaving the closeness between them.

"Best kiss of my life" he said softly.

"Yeah, I have to agree" she said quietly biting her lip slightly "So, um, what now?"

"Now, we finish our drinks, I walk you to your car, I kiss you goodbye and I see you at work tomorrow"

"Oh" she said with slight surprise.

"And then I'll have lunch with you in the cafeteria and we'll talk and I'll try and feel you up under the table" he smirked, she laughed "And then once our shift is over we'll meet outside the hospital, I'll walk you to your car and I'll kiss you goodbye"

"And then what?" she said leaning back into him.

"Then I'll invite you to breakfast the next morning which would make, 3 dates"

"3 dates?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Me singing for you, kissing you, buying you a drink, kissing you some more, date number 1, me buying you lunch at the hospital, date number 2, me cooking you breakfast, date number 3" he smiled.

"3 dates in 3 days, what are we going for some kind of record?" she smirked.

"I just want you to know that I care" he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "That I don't just want to be another intern sleeping with an attending, I want to be a man who is falling for a very beautiful woman and takes her out for drinks, buys her lunch, and cooks her breakfast _before _trying to get in her pants"

"I think I can work with that" she smiled kissing him softly.

"I really want this to work" he said sincerely "I think, I think we could really be something, if you want"

"I want" she smiled "I should, get going, early surgery tomorrow"

"I guess I should walk you to your car then" he said jumping off his tool and holding out his hand, she laughed and linked her fingers through his, as they reached her car she turned to look at him.

"So I'll see you for lunch?" he asked.

"See you for lunch" Addison smiled, Alex slowly leaned in and kissed her softly, as the kiss became more passionate he stepped forward a little pushing her up against her car, his hand slipped around her waist and held her in tight, as they reluctantly pulled apart they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Ok then" she said breathlessly.

"Ok then" he smiled, he gave her one last kiss before stepping back and watching her get in her car, she sent him a little wave as she pulled out, as soon as she was out of sight he turned and walked back into the bar, he grabbed a beer from Joe and sat down at the table with Izzie, Meredith and Cristina.

"I thought you left?" said Izzie.

"Just walked her to her car" he said taking a sip of his beer.

"You just walked her to her car?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Yeah"

"You Alex Karev, sleeps with everything, just _walked her to her car_?" Cristina asked incredulously.

"I don't want to start this with sex, I want to be _with_ her"

"Oh my god your falling for her aren't you!?" Izzie gasped.

"Yeah, I really am" he smiled.

"Woah, that's new" said Cristina.

"I'm a new guy ladies, deal with it" he smiled.

...

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison approached him in the cafeteria.

"Hey" she smiled back taking the seat next to him, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly "I missed your lips"

"Hmm, I missed yours too" she said with a laugh kissing him again.

"How was your surgery?"

"Good, everything went well….what are you doing?" she muttered as his hand slipped across her thigh.

"Feeling you up under the table" he smirked "Part of the dating process"

"Oh really?" she laughed.

"Really" he grinned.

...

"Ok, that's just, eewww" Cristina shuddered "They're so, PDA"

"I think it's cute" Izzie smiled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" asked Cristina.

"Y'know, I wouldn't have ever thought of them as a couple but, they do look good together" said George.

"I think so too" said Meredith "McSteamy is _not_ going to like this"

"Look's like we're about to find out, Sloan incoming" said George.

...

"What the hell is this?" Mark said standing in front of Addison and Alex, they both inwardly groaned and looked up at him.

"What does it look like Mark?" said Addison.

"Addison what are you doing?!" he exclaimed "He's, he's an, he's…."

"An intern?" she finished "Because if I remember rightly in New York, when we were together, at least 3 of the women you cheated on me with were interns and this, this isn't a one night stand, this is, this is…."

"A relationship" Alex finished linking his fingers through hers.

"A relationship" Addison said softly.

"I give it 2 weeks" Mark smirked walking off in a mix of disbelief and anger.

"You okay?" Alex asked quietly.

"Fine" she smiled "Really"

Alex brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb "2 weeks my ass" he said with a coy smile.

"Alex I think, I think this could really be something too so we should uh, probably think about telling the Chief and Bailey, I think that would be best because I'm pretty sure we're already on the rumor mill and…."

"Addison" he said cutting her off "We'll go and tell the Chief and Bailey"

"I was rambling wasn't I?"

"Yeah" he laughed.

"But you do realize that 2 weeks of surgery I promised you is out the window right?" she smirked.

"Had a feeling" he laughed.

...

"You paged Chief" Bailey said stepping into his office.

"They have something they want to talk to us about apparently" he said nodding at Addison and Alex.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!" she groaned "Another one?!"

"Another one what?" asked the Chief.

"We've only been on like one date if that makes you feel better" said Alex.

"Ohhh" the Chief nodded.

"Two dates" said Addison "Singing for me at the bar and lunch, two dates" she said squeezing his hand.

"Right, sorry, how could I forget" he smirked.

"He sang for you?!" Bailey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents" Alex laughed.

"Right well uh, thank you for telling us" said the Chief "You know the rules, no favoritism"

"Tell that to Shepard" Alex muttered to Addison who bit back a laugh.

"Well, we better get going" Addison said standing up "I have a surgery in 15 minutes"

"And I have to get back to the clinic" Alex smiled.

"See you later" Addison said over her shoulder as she walked out, Alex following behind, the Chief and Bailey watched as Alex reached out and linked his fingers through Addison's, leaning in to kiss her temple softly.

"You think he's the one?" asked the Chief.

"Yeah, I think he might be" Bailey smiled.

...

"So, I'll see you for breakfast? My place at 8?" said Alex as he walked Addison to her car.

"Sounds good" she smiled "We got through this day"

"We got through this day" he laughed.

"So, I should, get going" she said putting her hand on the car door.

"Not without the goodbye kiss" he said stepping close to her.

"How could I forget?" she whispered, he crashed his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers slipped around his neck.

"What the hell is this?!"

Addison groaned into Alex's mouth, he stepped back a little and turned around to face a confused looking Derek.

"Seriously?!" Addison exclaimed "What does it look like Derek? Do you not _talk _to that little girlfriend of yours?"

"I've been in surgery all day, so….?"

"So what?" Alex smirked.

"What is this?"

"This is me kissing my girlfriend goodbye, now if you wouldn't mind"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes Derek girlfriend now can you get lost?" Addison hissed.

"God Addison, relax" Derek muttered as he walked away.

"Finally" Alex sighed kissing her again.

"I really should go" she mumbled into his lips "This 3 dates thing kinda sucks"

"You want in my pants that badly huh?" he smirked.

"Shut up" she groaned hitting him on the chest.

"See you in the morning" he smiled.

"See you in the morning" she laughed, they shared one last kiss before Addison got into her car and pulled away leaving Alex standing there smiling to himself.

...

As Alex opened the front door to his apartment the next morning Addison instantly crashed her lips against his, dropping her bag onto the floor, he slammed the door shut behind them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Addison" he mumbled into her lips.

"Shut up"

"Addison, Addie stop" he said pushing her back a little.

"Whats wrong?" she frowned.

"I just, I don't want to rush you" he said softly.

"Erm, Alex, I kissed you" she said with a smirk.

"I know that but, I just, well, y'know" he stuttered.

"You worry too much" she laughed kissing him again, she pulled away from him a little and took a step back, she looked at him with a suggestive grin.

"What?" he smirked.

She pulled on the tie of her trench coat and proceeded to slowly pop open the buttons, she slipped it off her shoulders to reveal emerald green lingerie, his mouth almost touch the floor.

"Well Karev, I'm not going to wait all day" she smirked, Alex moved towards her quickly and captured her lips with his, he picked her up, her long legs wrapping around him and carried her into his bedroom.

...

"Oh my god" Addison gasped "That was….oh my god" she let out a laugh as she tried to catch her breath.

"Your amazing" Alex said kissing her neck.

"That was, amazing" she grinned "I can't even, wow Alex"

"Stop talking" he said kissing her softly.

"We're doing that again" Addison mumbled into his lips.

"Your just using me for my body aren't you" he grinned playfully.

"Ah, busted" she joked.

"So, my corny love song worked huh?"

"Definiteley" Addison smiled "My little musician"

"You've always had a thing for musicians" he smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, I tend not to think before I speak" Addison blushed.

"I thought it was cute" he laughed.

"Yeah yeah" Addison said rolling her eyes.

"Addison" Alex said softly "I'm falling for you y'know, this isn't a game or anything, I just want you to know that"

"I know" Addison smiled "I'm falling for you too, really"

"_So kiss me again_

_Cause only only you can stop this st-st-st-stuttering_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering_

_Woah, yeyeyeyeyeyea, oh" _Alex sang, Addison laughed and crashed her lips onto his.

"You're going to use that song against me forever aren't you" she smirked.

"Yeah" he grinned, Addison simply laughed and kissed him again.

...

**2 years later.**

Addison and Alex sat at the top table of their wedding reception kissing softly, they'd been man and wife for 2 hours and were still as PDA as they were way back when. They looked up when they felt a presence in front of them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the man who gave us 2 whole weeks" Addison smirked.

"Like I said Mrs Karev, 2 weeks my ass" Alex grinned.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I was being the stupid jealous ex" Mark mumbled "I just, I wanted to say, I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you're happy"

"Thank you Mark" Addison said softly.

"Well uh, I'm gonna go, get a drink" Mark stuttered beginning to walk away.

"Sloan" Alex said after him.

"Yeah?" Mark said turning back.

"Get Izzie a drink too" Alex winked, Mark let out a laugh, he knew they knew himself and Izzie had been flirting around each other for weeks.

"Will do" Mark smirked walking away.

"That was big of you" Addison smiled.

"Sometimes you just need to give someone a little push"

"Right" Addison smiled "So hubby, wanna dance?"

"Actually, I have a surprise, come with me" Alex said standing up and holding out his hand.

"Alex, what did you do?" Addison asked curiously.

"Come on" Alex said grabbing her hand, he led her all the way up onto the small stage, he sat her down on a stool in front of him, everyone looked over curiously.

"Hey everyone, I figured this was the perfect time to reenact the night it all began" Alex said softly "So, Addie, Mrs Karev, this one's for you" Alex reached behind the DJ box and grabbed his guitar, he pulled the strap over his head and began to strum.

_It's been it's been it's been it's been_

_Su-su-su-such a long time long time long time_

_Since anybody's touch me touch me touch me_

_The way that you touch me_

_So if I stutter stutter stutter_

_And I feel so so so unsexy_

_So maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut_

_At least until you kiss me_

And Addison couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. That this man was really the _one_. Her little musician. And as he finished the song she kissed the hell out of him. For old times sake of course.


End file.
